A Second Chance
by Fate Lowe
Summary: Relena's marriage to Heero has fallen apart. What happened and who's going to be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Downfall

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Don't sue...Thank you!**

**AN/Warnings: I decided to write a 2xR ALT pairing fic. This is my first attempt at this, so please bear with me. There is alcohol abuse and domestic violence, maybe even rape, I haven't made up my mind yet, in this fic. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. You have been warned.**

**A Second Chance**

**By:Fate Lowe**

It had been five years since the Marimiea incident. Five years of peace. Five years of happiness, for some that is.

Relena Peacecraft's life had started out wonderfully. After the war in 196, she had been elected President of the ESUN. She had become friends with all of the former Gundam pilots and started a relationship with the love of her life, Heero Yuy. They were married within a year. Everything was going great, but than something snapped.

Heero began to drink. Occasionally at first, but with increasing frequency. Relena didn't mind at first but, when it got worse, she began to worry. She knew something was bothering him but, when she asked, he only got angry and defensive. The more he drank, the worse it got. She would never forget the first time that he struck her.

_She came home late that night, after a long day at the office. He was in the kitchen, a half drunk bottle of whiskey in front of him._

_"Evening Heero, sorry I'm late. I had some last minute changes that needed to be done on a bill. It's being voted on tomorrow morning and I had to make sure it was perfect"  
"Hn."_

_Relena looked up._

_"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

_The glass in Heero's hand went sailing across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. Relena flinched. Heero stood up and started to walk away. Relena put her hand on his arm to stop him._

_"Heero, I can't live like this. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's bothering you."_

_Heero grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed her into the wall. She hit the wall with such force that the air shot from her lungs. He pinned her to the wall with one hand holding her arms above her head. He leaned in close to her face and spoke. The smell of alcohol was strong, so much so that Relena gagged._

_"What are going to do? Leave me? You wouldn't be able to live without me and you know it."_

_His hand tightened around her wrists._

_"Heero, let me go. Please. You're hurting me"  
"Hurting you. I could do a lot worse and you know it. I could kill you if I wanted to."_

_He let go of her wrists but didn't back away from her. She stood before him, trembling._

_"Are you afraid of me? Is that why you're shaking?"_

_Relena nodded, a shaky yes whispered from her lips. Heero smirked, as he stepped back a step and raised his hand. Relena's eyes clenched shut as the back of his hand connected brutally with her cheek. She fell to the floor and curled into the fetal position. Heero towered above her._

_"I you ever think about leaving me, just remember what I told you the day we met. I'll make good on that promise."_

_With that, he walked out of the room._

_"Clean up the mess in the kitchen before you come to bed." he said, as he climbed the stairs._

_Relena lay on the floor crying for a long time. Slowly she rose and cleaned up the whiskey and broken glass. She replaced the cap on the bottle and put it in the liquor cabinet. She ascended the stairs and entered the bedroom. Heero was sleeping. She got her pajamas and quietly exited the room. She took a shower in the guest bathroom down the hall and went back downstairs. She laid down on the plush leather sofa and cried herself to sleep._

It got progressively worse over the next couple of years. The beatings became more brutal and started happening more frequently. The make-up she wore started getting heavier to cover up the bruises and she always wore long sleeves. She stopped wearing skirts and started wearing pantsuits exclusively. Than, one night, Heero did the unthinkable.

The night started out with the usual yelling and threats, which quickly progressed into pushes and punches.

When Relena was laying on the floor, crying yet again, Heero started past her.

"I expect you upstairs soon. I'll be waiting."

Heero continued on his way and Relena, waited like she always did, for him to fall asleep. Then she walked upstairs and quietly entered the room. She retrieved her pajamas, as usual, and started out of the room. When her hand touched the doorknob, the bedside lamp came on.

"And where do you think you're going"  
"Only to take a shower. I thought you were asleep and didn't want to want to disturb you."

Heero stood up from the bed and walked toward her. She stiffened as he laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He stood there naked. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss her. When she turned her head away from him, his smile disappeared.

"What happened to you Heero? We used to be so happy"  
"Nothing's happened to me." he growled.

His hand grasped her chin and forced her lips to his. He forced his tongue into her mouth, as she whimpered and fought against him. He pulled away from her and ripped the clothes from her arms.

"You don't need those or a shower, just undress and come to bed"  
"I don't think so Heero. Why don't you just go to bed and sleep it off."

Relena bent down to retrieve her scattered clothes. Before she could, however, she was grabbed around the waist. Heero pulled her close against his chest and whispered in her ear.

"You're coming with me."

He threw her towards the bed and she landed heavily. He walked over tore open the closure on her pants and pulled them off of her. Her panties followed soon after.

"Heero what are you doing?"

Heero responded by slapping her across the face. He ripped her blouse open, buttons flying everywhere. As soon as it was open, he pushed her bra up, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the room.

"Heero please stop. You're drunk."

Relena's mind raced as Heero continued his brutal assault by grabbing both of her breasts and roughly kneading them. Relena noticed the horrifying glint in his eyes as he let go of them and grabbed her upper thighs. He pulled her to the end of the bed and smiled down at her.

"Please, Heero, don't."

She screamed as he forced himself inside of her. He pumped into her repeatedly until he came. Afterwards, he pulled out of her, and looked down at her prone form.

"You can go take your shower now."

Relena got off the bed and picked up her clothes. She left the room quickly and walked down the hall towards the guest bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower and got in. She scrubbed her skin furiously. Her skin turned red as she started crying and collapsed into a heap underneath the spray. When she couldn't cry anymore, she turned off the water and dried off. She got out, got dressed, and fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

The next day Relena woke up sore and tired. At work, she was irritated and distracted.

Duo Maxwell burst into her office, like he did everyday at this time, carrying lunch for two.

"Hey, hey, beautiful. How's the day been treatin' ya?"

The braided, former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe sat down on the couch and started pulling food out of the plastic bags he sat on the coffee table in front of him. When Relena didn't answer him or move to join him on the couch, he looked up at her. She had her head down, her hands in her lap, and her shoulders shaking.

"You ok, Princess?"

He stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and turned her chair so that she faced him. He put a hand underneath her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He noticed the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. He also noticed the faint outline of a fresh bruise underneath the heavy make-up, and the tear tracks running down her face. She looked into his eyes and he saw the anguish there. As soon as their eyes locked, Relena crumbled. Duo caught her in his arms and carried her over to the sofa.

**AN: Well that's it for part 1. I hope you like it. I was going to write this story in just one part but decided against it. Part 2 will be up soon. 'Til next time.**

**Fate Lowe**


	2. Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own...Don't sue...Thank you.**

**AN: Here's the continuation to my 2xR fic. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance**

**By: Fate Lowe**

"He what!?"

Duo jumped up from the couch and started towards the door. He was furious. His jaw was clenched tight and his hands formed white knuckled fists at his sides.

"Where are you going?" Relena cried, as she too jumped up.  
"I'm going to beat the shit out of him. That's what I'm going to do."

Relena grasped ahold of Duo's hand.

"No, Duo, please. You can't. He'd kill me." she pleaded.

Duo spun around, hatred burning in his eyes. Not for the woman standing in front of him but for the so-called man that was her husband. When he saw the look in her eyes, however, the look in his eyes softened and his stance relaxed. He led Relena back to the couch and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, as she cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Lena."

He rocked her back and forth, as her sobs quieted. She pulled away from him slowly.

"Thank you Duo. I'm sorry"  
"For what"  
"For being so weak. For breaking down in front of you like this."

Duo put a hand underneath her chin and raised her face to look her in the eyes. Her's were still wet with tears, as were his. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks with a gentle touch.

"Lena, babe, you know I'm always here for you"  
"I know. I just don't know what to do anymore. He's never gone this far before"  
"Before!? How long has this been going on"  
"For the last two years"  
"Two years, and you never told anyone"  
"I'm scared, Duo. You don't know what he's like when he's been drinking. He gets this murderous look in his eye. He threatened to kill me, Duo. If I ever left him he threatened to kill me."

She shook as she poured her heart out to her best friend.

"I'm so miserable. I thought about killing myself just to get away from him"  
"Relena, there are easier ways"  
"How? He'd find me no matter what I did"  
"Not if he thought that you were already dead."

Relena looked up at the braided man in front of her.

"What are you talking about"  
"You're taking the rest of the day off"  
"I can't do that. I have too much stuff to do"  
"The only thing that you need to do is get away from that sorry son of a bitch that you call a husband and I'm going to help you do it"  
"You would do that for me"  
"Of course, Princess. I'd do anything for you. Now get your stuff, we're going. You can tell your secretary on the way out that you aren't feeling well and that you are going home for the day."

Relena shook her head, still not sure whether this was a good idea.

"You're not goin' back to that house Lena. I won't allow it."

Relena looked up.

"When we leave here, we'll go back to my house. We'll make some phone calls and make you disappear. Don't worry, beautiful, I'll protect you. I promise."

Relena stood up and straightened her shoulder. She raised her head up proudly, determination returning to her eyes.

"Ok, Duo. I'll do it."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the second part of my 2xR fic. Part 3 will be up asap. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Fate Lowe**


	3. Lunch

**AN: Sorry this one's short but I just wanted to get something out for you guys so that you wouldn't think that I had given up on this fic. Enjoy. **

Relena walked into Duo's small one bedroom apartment followed by the braided ex-pilot. The walls were painted a light cream color with black trim. The floor was a light bamboo hardwood with a cream colored area rug with a black border. There was a black, glass top coffee table set in front of a plush black leather sofa with matching glass top end tables at either end with black table lamps with cream shades. A state of the art entertainment system was on the wall across from the couch. The windows were covered in long black curtains.

"Well, let's give you the grand tour and get you settled in."

She followed Duo into the kitchen which had the same floors and color scheme as the living room. All the appliances were made of matching stainless steel and a small, black, glass top dining table and matching chairs sat of to the side. They left the kitchen and went down the hallway. He showed her the bathroom which was done in the same color scheme as the rest of the house but had a light cream tile floor instead of hardwood. Last he showed her the bedroom. It was the only room that was different. It had dark red carpet and paint on the walls with the same black trim. It had the same black curtains. A king-sized, black, four post bed covered in a dark red down-comforter and black silk sheets stood in front of a big window. Piled on it were four pillows, two black and two dark red. On either side of the bed was a black nightstand with black lamps with dark red shades. Across from the bed was a black dresser. On the other side of the room was a black computer desk with matching chair.

"Wow, Duo, this place looks great."  
"Thanks. Did it all myself."  
"Really? Heero hates doin' stuff like that."  
"No more talk of him. We need to get you ready for a new life."  
"Ok, whatever you say. But, how are we goin' to get this to work?"  
"Well, first I need to call a few people. Come on we'll talk about it over lunch. We kinda skipped out on it when we left."  
"Sounds good, I'm starved."

They walked into the kitchen and Duo went straight for the fridge.

"What do you want?"  
"I don't know what do got?" Relena replied from the sink where she was filling the tea kettle.

"How 'bout hot sandwiches and soup?"  
"Sounds good."

Relena placed the kettle on the stove while Duo started pulling stuff out of the fridge. He emptied a can of tomato soup into a pot and set it on the stove. He then started assembling the sandwiches. The tea kettle went off and Relena took it of the heat. She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard along with two tea bags.

"Two sugars right?"  
"Yep."

When lunch was ready, they sat down at the small table to eat. When they were done, Relena leaned back in her chair and looked across at Duo.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

Duo just smiled before he took a sip of his tea.

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope ya liked it. Please review, I love hearing what you guys and girls have to say.**

**Fate Lowe**


	4. Reaction

Heero watched the news report, for the fiftieth time that day. The bottle of whiskey, now empty, still in his hand. He had sat down to start drinking like he did every night. He had turned on the TV and started to pour his first glass when the news anchor's voice reached him. He now sat there, with an overfilled glass and a puddle at his feet. 

"Duo, how did you pull this off?"  
"I just called a few people, hacked into a few computers, that sort of thing."  
"What if he finds out? He's very good at figuring these kinds of things out you know."  
"I know, don't worry. I've already got everything taken care of. No matter where he looks or how hard, all he'll find is more proof that you were on that plane; more proof that you are dead. Speaking of which..." he reached over to the table next to him and picked up a folder. He turned back and handed it to her. "Here's all the paper work that I need you to fill out so that we can set up your new identity. You don't need to do it tonight, but I do need it as soon as possible for this to work."  
"I'll have it done as soon as you get home from work tomorrow. Is that soon enough?"  
"That's perfect. Um...a friend of mine is coming over tomorrow, while I'm gone, to give you a new look. She's gonna need to change your hair, your clothes, everything that you can change needs to be changed, ok?"  
"Ok...tell you the truth, I've always wanted to change everything about my appearance anyway but nobody would ever let me, the whole perfect public image and all."  
"Yeah, I could see how that would be frustrating. I'd hate to have to conform to something that I didn't want to because of what other people would think. It must have been even worse for you because of your position. Well, I'm gettin' hungry. What do you want for dinner? Anything at all."  
"How 'bout beer and pizza?"  
"Whoa, good start on the image change. That's definitely not something that I would figure that you would want."

Duo stood up and grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you shower and get comfortable clothes on? You can use some of mine for tonight. You'll be going shopping tomorrow."  
"OK, sounds like a plan."  
"Oh and whatever you do don't answer the door."

He locked the door on his way out to pickup dinner.

Relena walked to the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes to take a long hot shower. As the hot spray of the shower poured over her she relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

'It feels wonderful to be able to relax, to finally feel free.' she thought as she lathered up her hair.

When she was done she wrapped her hair in a towel and another around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Duo's bedroom. She went through his dresser until she found a pair of his boxers and slipped them on, removing the towels, and walked over to the closet. She found a long-sleeved, black dress shirt and slipped it over her head. She walked back to the bathroom and picked up a hairbrush and started brushing out her hair. When a knock came at the front door, she froze.

"Hey, beautiful, could you come open up the door. I kinda got my hands full here."

Relena laughed as she put the brush down and walked to the front door.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to open it." she teased as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Duo walked in and she closed the door and locked it behind them. She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. She walked over and leaned against the counter next to him. He turned towards her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"  
"Those are my favorite boxers." he said taking the beer that she handed him.  
"Oh sorry, should I get a different pair?"  
"No that's fine. You look better in them anyway."

Relena blushed slightly as she grabbed the paper plate full of pizza that Duo handed her as he walked towards the living room.

"Come on. I got us a movie too."

She followed him and sat down on the couch.

"What movie is it?" she asked as she took a bite of pizza and a swig of beer.  
"A classic action movie from the pre-colony days, it's called 'Crank.'" Duo replied as he sat down next to her.  
"Really, I love this movie!"  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Mrs. President?"  
"She's dead; I can finally be myself now."

They sat there and watched the movie and ate the entire pizza. They each had about six beers before Relena passed out with her head in Duo's lap. Duo looked down at the sleeping woman and moved some hair out of her face. He smiled down at Relena and made her a promise.

"I'll never let him hurt you again, Princess, never again. I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

He gathered her up and carried her to the bedroom. He moved the comforter and laid her down. He pulled the blanket up over her and left the room. He went into the living room and cleaned up before passing out on the couch.

Relena woke up to sunlight shining into the window. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched. Then she sat up quickly, looking around the room. She visibly relaxed as she realized where she was. She got up and walked out into the living room. She looked around but couldn't find the owner of the apartment. She walked into the kitchen and found a note sitting on the counter, underneath a coffee mug next to the coffee pot. She picked it up and read it.

_Mornin' beautiful,  
I'm at work. Sorry that I didn't wake you up but I was runnin' late. Remember that my friend is comin' over. She should be there around noon. I'll see you after work.  
The One & Only,  
Shinigami_

She put the note down, picked up the pot, and made herself a cup. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already half past eleven. She picked up the paper and started to read the front page, which of course had the story on her death. She continued to read and sip at her coffee until the doorbell rang. She sat down the paper and walked over to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and recognized the petite dark-haired woman standing in the hallway. She excitedly unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Hildi!!!"  
"Lena!? I thought..."  
"Sshhh. Come in and I'll tell you the whole story."

Hildi walked in and Relena closed and locked the door. They walked over and sat done on the couch.

"What is going on?" Relena bowed her head for a moment before looking back up and starting her story once again. When she was done, Hildi was speechless.

"That...that's horrible Lena. Why didn't you tell anybody about it before?"  
"I was terrified."  
"Well, at least you have Duo to help you. Plus I'm here now too. Does anyone else know that you're still alive?"  
"Only a few and you can't tell anybody, no matter what, ok?"  
"Of course, I'll never say a word. Now, if you're ready lets get started."

They moved into the bathroom and started changing Relena's appearance. When her hair and makeup were done, Hildi handed her a pile of clothes and left the room. Relena changed and walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark wash low riders, a loose black sweater, and black sneakers.

"You look great. Let's go get you some new clothes."  
"Hell yeah, shopping!!!"

Hildi grabbed her purse as they left the apartment and went to finish what they had started.

Duo walked down the hallway of Preventers HQ, towards the Commander's office. He walked past her secretary and into the office. He stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his hands into fists at his sides, as he saw who was sitting calmly in a chair in front of Commander Une's desk. He walked forward and saluted his commanding officer before sitting in the only other chair in the room.

"Why weren't you on the plane with her!?"

Duo slowly turned his head towards the man sitting next to him. Heero looked distraught. His Prussian blue eyes, which were normally hard as ice, were softened, watery and now overflowing with tears. Duo almost felt sorry for the man sitting there, who used to be one of his best friends but he just couldn't get the image of Relena, in tears, out of his head. His own eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"What could I have done Heero? The plane crashed! The only thing that I would have accomplished was dieing myself. I feel sick over it man."  
"I know that, baka! That's not what I meant. You are her bodyguard. You're supposed to be with her at all times when she's working."  
"She wasn't feeling good. She told me that she was going home. I watched her get into her car and drive off. Then I left myself. She must have gotten the call later."  
"She never came home."  
"Then she got it before she got there and decided to go on her own. She never called me about it."  
"Does that satisfy you, Mr. Yuy?" Une asked, speaking for the first time.  
"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have a memorial to plan."

Heero got up and walked out. The two remaining people waited for his footsteps to fade down the hallway before speaking.

"So, how is she doing?"  
"She's fine. Hildi should be with her now taking care of her appearance. I'll have the paperwork for you first thing in the morning."  
"Sounds good, Agent Maxwell. See you then."

Duo stood and saluted his Commander before leaving the office and returning to his office.

**AN: Hey, thanks for readin. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time. **

**Fate Lowe**


	5. New Look

Duo walked into his apartment and deposited his keys on the table while taking off his jacket. 

"Lena, Hildi, where are you guys?"  
"In here."

Duo walked into the kitchen and sat down to take off his boots.

"Where's Lena?"  
"Bathroom, she'll be out soon."  
"Oh, you will never guess who I saw today."  
"Heero."

Duo looked up towards the archway as when he heard the familiar voice. His jaw dropped when he saw the person standing there. If he hadn't known it was her he would have never recognized her, so far was she from the prim and proper princess.

Relena stood in front of him barefoot in a pair of tight, black low-riders and a dark red, V-neck tank. Her hair, which reached her waist, was let down and cut into long layers. But what caught Duo's attention the most were the black streaks that could be seen in random places throughout her now ruby red mane. His eyes moved to her face where she had applied make-up that he had never seen on her before. She had a smoky effect on her eyes, which were now a beautiful emerald green, a little bit of blush, and dark red lips. What Duo noticed most here, however, was the shining red jewel that now adorned the left side of her nose.

He was still sitting there staring as she walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Duo, are you with us?"  
"I told you he'd be shocked." Hildi said from across the room. Relena laughed in response.  
"Yeah but I didn't think that I'd leave him speechless."

Duo snapped out of his stupor, stood up and grabbed her chin.

"Open."

Relena laughed again and stuck out her tongue, which had a black barbell through it. She pulled it back in.

"I got my belly button done too."

She stepped back and pulled up her top to show a black ring with a red ball connecting the two ends together. She put her shirt back down and walked over to the counter. She picked up the folder and handed it to him. He opened it up and started reading.

"Renee Young...Birth date: 4-24-180...Parents: Harry and Sharon Young...Birth place: Mercy Hospital, Cadillac, Michigan."

He continued to read as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. The girls watched as he went into the living room and sat on the couch to finish reading the file.

"He still hasn't said anything."  
"Don't worry; he's probably just tryin' to process it all."  
"Then I guess now isn't the best time to bring up the tattoo that I want."

The girls laughed as they watched the former Gundam pilot chug his beer and close the file. He set it down on the coffee table and leaned back into the plush black leather couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. The girls shrugged and went back to talking among themselves.

Duo sat there pretending to read the file in his hands. He couldn't believe his eyes when he had seen Relena.

'She's beautiful. Stop it Maxwell, don't think like that. It isn't going to get you anywhere. The last thing that she wants is another man.'

He chugged down his beer, put the folder down and leaned back closing his eyes. He could hear the faint whispers of the girls in the kitchen.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

He stood up.

'I'm gonna go jump in the shower girls. It might be a while, gotta wash my hair."  
"Ok." he heard called from the kitchen.

He walked into the bathroom and took his shower, all the time trying to banish the image of Relena standing in front of him from his mind. When he was done he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed the blow dryer and his hairbrush. When his hair was finally dry, he braided it and went into the bedroom. He opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of dark blue pajama pants. He dropped the towel, slid the pants up over his slim hips and tied the draw string. He took a deep breath and put his normal happy-go-lucky smile on his face. He walked into the living room and noticed that Relena was sitting on the couch, alone.

**AN: Hey guys and girls. Hope you like it so far. Please leave a review to let me know how you think it's goin'. 'Til next time. **

**Fate Lowe**


	6. Memories

**Diaclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...please and thank you.**

**AN: Gomen nasai, I haven't updated in so long!! RL is just really getting in the way. But have no fear...I'm Baaack. I almost have the next chapter done already and I have 2 days off of work this week so hopefully I'll be able to update this story and my other one very soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 6  
By: Fate Lowe**

Relena glanced over the top of the novel she was reading when Duo walked into the room. He left just as quickly as he appeared but she couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless. She watched as he moved into the kitchen.

'Wow. That's a nice sight. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? It's Duo. But still, he is pretty hot. God, stop it Relena.'

"Hey, Lena, you hungry?"  
"No, Hildi and I ate while we were out. I'll take a beer though."  
"Comin' right up."  
"All right, I'm gonna change."  
"Gotcha."

Relena stood up and walked to the bedroom. She stripped down and dug through one of her many bags to find what she was looking for. She slid on her white silk pajama pants and tied the drawstring. Then she slid a turquoise silk camisole on. She threw her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and walked to the bathroom. Once there she cleaned all of her new piercings and took out her contacts. When she walked back into the living room, Duo was sitting on the couch flipping through her file again. She picked up her beer, took a swig, and sat down. She looked over at Duo, while sipping at her beer. A silence stretched between the two of them for what seemed like forever. Finally Relena couldn't take it anymore.

"So, what did he have to say?"  
"Huh, who?" Duo asked as he put the file down.  
"Heero, what did he have to say?"  
"Oh, he just yelled at me wanting to know why I wasn't on the plane with you."  
"Like he really cares that I'm gone."  
"Actually, he was sober and looked pretty messed up. But, I don't care. He deserves it for everything he put you though."

Duo looked up and noticed that Relena's head was hung and there were tears falling onto the floor in front of the couch.

"Oh, beautiful."

Duo moved closer to her and gathered her up in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok. He can't get to you anymore, I promise."  
"It's not that. It hurts to know that he's hurting. No matter what he's done, I still can't stand the fact that he's in pain."

Duo held her and stroked her back as she cried. After a while she stopped and sat up. Duo lifted her face to look at her. He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She smiled back at him.

"Why don't you get some rest? We gotta get up early. Big day tomorrow."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're comin' to work with me in the mornin'. Une wants to see you. Plus you have to get your new life started."  
"Oh, ok, I'll just go to bed than."  
"Night Duo."  
"Night, 'jousan."

Duo watched as she walked to the bedroom and closed the door. He stood up and took her half empty bottle to the kitchen before grabbing the extra pillow and blanket from the hall closet. He walked back over to the couch and settled in for another night.

Duo woke to the sound of soft sobbing. He looked over at the clock.

**2:30 am**

He stood up and walked down the hall. He knocked on the bedroom door softly.

"Lena, babe, you ok?"

There was no answer from inside the dark room so he opened the door slowly. He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved away from his touch. He put his hand on her shoulder again.

"No, Heero, please not again!"

Duo realized she was dreaming and from the sounds of it, the dream was not a pleasant one. He shook her shoulder and she woke with a start. She flung her arm out and hit Duo in the nose making him fall off the bed with a thud. She rolled over and looked at Duo getting up off the floor.

"Oh God, Duo I'm so sorry."  
"That's ok. I'm fine. How are you? You sounded like you were having a bad dream."  
"Yeah, more like memories. I can't stop them."

Duo sat back down on the bed.

"Well, try to get some more sleep."

He stood up and started out the room.

"D-Duo?"  
"Yeah, 'jousan?"  
"Could you stay with me? You know to keep the memories away."  
"Sure beautiful."

He smiled and walked back over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and curled up on his side. Relena sighed and snuggled into him with her back to his chest. He smiled as he put an arm around her. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and he knew that she was sleeping peacefully. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he buried his face in her hair and fell asleep.

TBC

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. They really make my day.**

**Fate Lowe**


	7. Run in

**Disclaimer:Don't own...don't sue...please and thank you.**

**AN:This chapter is dedicated to RedLion2. Here's the answer to your questions. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 7  
By: Fate Lowe**

Bright light filled the room, as Relena turned on the overhead light. She chuckled as Duo buried himself further into his pillow. She walked over and threw the blanket off of him and he curled into a ball.

"Come on Duo, time to get up."  
"Just five more minutes."  
"Come on, get up. You need to take a shower and get dressed."

Duo groaned. Relena laughed.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

Duo jumped out of bed and rushed out to the bathroom.

"Be out in five."

Relena laughed as she walked back to the kitchen.

Duo walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of a huge spread of food. He had cinnamon pancakes, a sausage, egg and cheese omelet, hash browns, and toast.

"Wow, 'jousan! This all looks great. Thanks."  
"No problem."

Relena walked over and handed him a cup of coffee, before she sat down at the table sipping from her own mug.

"You're not eating?"  
"I already have."

Duo continued eating in relative silence. After they cleared the table, Relena walked into the living room. Duo was watching her the whole way. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, she had on a fitted, turquoise, bell-sleeved, tunic and a pair of white, boot-cut, hip huggers. She sat down on the couch to put on a pair of strapy, turquoise, sandals, with two and a half inch heels. Duo noticed that her make-up was lighter today. Her eye shadow was a shimmery turquoise. She had on white eye liner, black mascara, light rose blush, and her lips were a glossy pink. She was absolutely beautiful in Duo's opinion. He walked over and sat down next to her to put on his boots. When they were done, Duo grabbed his jacket, keys, and cell phone. Relena grabbed a white, over-the-shoulder purse, a pair of dark sunglasses with white frames and her file, as they walked out the door.

They walked into Commander Une's office. Duo stepped forward and saluted.

"At ease, Maxwell. What can I do for you this morning?" Une looked up from her paperwork at the braided agent in front of her.

"May I present to you, Miss Renee Young." Duo said, as he motioned for Relena to stand beside him.

"Who?"  
"Renee Young, ma'am." Relena said, as she handed Une the file.

Une leaned back in her chair before opening the file. As soon as she realized what she was holding, she stood up.

"Miss Relena?" she whispered.

Relena merely smiled. Une came around her desk and gave her a hug.

"My God, I honestly didn't even recognize you. How are you doing?"  
"Great. What about you and Marimiea?"  
"Good, good. Well, let's see."

She picked the file back up and flipped through it.

"Everything seems to be in order. All we need is a picture. Duo."  
"On it. Go stand by that wall, 'jousan."

As Relena walked over to the wall, Une made a call to another Agent to process the paperwork. She stood in front of the wall and Duo grabbed a digital camera off the desk and pointed it at her.

"Say Shinigami's the greatest!"  
"Shinigami's the greatest!" Relena said as she laughed.

Duo looked at the view screen.

"Perfect, beautiful."  
"Let me see."

Relena looked at the screen.

"That's the best pic I've ever taken for an ID."

When the agent got there Une gave him instructions to make sure she had a fully traceable background. As they waited for the agent to return Duo took Relena to his office so that Une could get back to work and Duo could catch up on some paperwork.

"I don't know how long it's gonna take them to get done. I hope you don't mind waitin' here while I work."  
"I'll be fine. I brought my book with me."

Relena sat down on the sofa in Duo's office and opened up her book. Duo sat down at his desk to begin working. An hour passed by in silence until a knock came at the door.

"Yeah."

The door opened and in walked a very scruffy, sober, Heero Yuy. His eyes were blank and his voice, once again, devoid of all emotion, when he spoke.

"The memorial is Sunday, noon, at the Peacecraft estate. It's gonna be a small get-together, nothing formal, family and close friends, no delegates or media."  
"Ok. Um, can I bring an old friend of mine, for moral support and all?"

Duo motioned toward Relena sitting on the couch. Heero looked at Relena with no recognition.

"Whatever. I need a name for the list."

Relena stood up.

"Renee Young, it's a pleasure."

Heero only nodded before turning back to Duo.

"I was wondering if you'd meet me at the bar later."  
"Sure. Same old place we used to go to?"  
"Yeah. See ya later."  
"See ya."

Heero left without another word. Relena let out a breath that she hadn't known that she was holding and fell back onto the couch.

"My god, I thought that he was gonna recognize me for sure."  
"Of course he didn't. Have you seen yourself lately. You look nothing like you used to."  
"Well wasn't that the point?"  
"Yeah."  
"By the way, what do you think of the way I look now? You never did tell me what you thought last night."  
"Uh...well...you definitely look different."  
"I know that, but what is your opinion on the way I look?"

Duo walked over and sat next to Relena on the couch, taking her face in his hands.

"You will always be beautiful to me Lena."

Their faces were only about and inch apart when there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart as the agent entered with her paperwork.

TBC

**AN:Hope that you enjoyed it. I'll get to working on the next on soon. Ja ne.**

**Fate Lowe**


	8. Appointments

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...please and thank you!**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy.**

**A Second Chance  
****Chapter 8  
By: Fate Lowe**

Duo walked into the dark smoky room. He scanned the area and found the dark-haired head of his former brother-in-arms. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer before joining Heero in the corner.

"Oi, what's up?" Duo said, as he sat down at the table across from him.

Heero held up his glass of whiskey.

"This is my last one, ever."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb Duo. You know that I've been a drunk for the past few years."

Heero looked down at the table before continuing.

"I've done horrible things Duo."  
"We all have."  
"Not like me."  
"What are you talking about?" Duo said, feigning ignorance.  
"Relena…I did things to her that no man should ever do to any woman, let alone the woman that he claims to love."

Duo knew what was coming but he remained silent, patiently waiting for his comrade to continue.

"For the last two years I've been hitting her on a regular basis."  
"You did what!?" Duo screamed, trying to act like he didn't know everything already.  
"Please Duo let me continue. I need to get this out. I don't know what was wrong with me. She was just trying to help me."

The tears that had been locked away for years started to well up in Heero's Prussian blue eyes.

"I never told her what it was that made me start drinking. I regret a lot of things. Most of which were the reasons why I started and why I couldn't stop. The ironic thing is, the thing that I regret the most was caused by the thing that I thought was helping me escape those regrets."

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"I raped her Duo. The night before she died, I forced myself on her, while she screamed at me to stop. I feel so bad about it. I know that there's nothing that I can do about it now. That's why, after the memorial service and will reading, I will be disappearing."  
"After what you've done, I can't say that you'll be missed." Duo spat.

Heero ignored him and continued.

"I won't be coming back. Duo you were her best friend. That's why, everything that she left to me, will go to you. I don't deserve anything from her. She gave me everything while she was alive and what did I do in return. I treated her like trash."

Heero lifted his glass, tears streaming unchecked down his face.

"Here's to regret, loneliness, and sobriety."

Heero downed his drink in one gulp. He then stood and walked off. Duo watched him leave, a satisfied smile on his face. He slowly finished his beer before heading home himself.

* * *

"Hey, 'jousan. I'm home!"

There was no answer. He ran through the house looking for any sign of Relena. _'Oh God! What if something happened? What if seeing Heero today was too much? What if she left?' _Finding no answers to his internal questions, he grabbed his cell phone, hitting a speed dial button before putting the phone to his ear.

"_Hey it's Renee. I'm busy, leave a message."  
_"Hey, it's Duo. Where are you? Give me a call as soon as you get this message." he said in a frantic voice.

He hung up the phone and started pacing the living room, praying for his phone to ring.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Duo. Where are you? Give me a call as soon as you get this message."_

Relena exited her voicemail with a small smile on her face. She hit the speed dial button for Duo's cell phone before putting in to her ear.

* * *

Duo stopped his frantic pacing immediately when his phone rang.

"Hello."  
"_Hey Duo."  
_  
Duo visibly relaxed upon hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Lena, babe, God I was so worried. Where are you?"_  
"I'm sorry I made you worry. I had an appointment that I had to keep."  
_"What kind of appointment?"  
"_You'll see when I get home. Be there in five, k?"  
_"Ok, five."

After hearing the line disconnect, Duo closed his phone. After collapsing onto the couch in relief, he got back up to change for bed.

Exactly five minutes later, Relena walked through the door. She flinched as she was immediately engulfed in a tight embrace. Duo noticed and pulled away.

"What's wrong.?"

Without saying anything, Relena turned around and lifted the back of the loose-fitting t-shirt that she had changed into before heading off to her appointment. Duo noticed the large white bandage, spotted with blood, that adorned her back.

"What happened!?"  
"Just take it off and you'll see."

Duo slowly removed the tape and gauze from her back. What he saw amazed him. A set of beautifully detailed angel wings, still red from the fresh tattooing, sprouted from between her shoulder blades covering her back to just above her low-rise jeans.

"Wow!"  
"I know, their wonderful right!"  
"So this was the appointment?"  
"Yeah, I got it done at the same place as the piercings."  
"Why wings?"  
"They symbolize my freedom." Relena said as she lowered her shirt.

TBC

**AN: Please leave a review. They make my day and make me want to write even more.**

**Fate Lowe**


	9. Heero's Eulogy

**AN:Gomen nasai! I am so late in getting this out. I have had a horrible case of writer's block. Plus all kinds of other crap has been happening lately. So I will not keep you. Please enjoy this installment. And remember to let me know what you think. Arigato.**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 9  
By: Fate Lowe**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside but the mood of the Peacecraft estate did not match the day. The sun shone down on a small gathering in the center of the vast, picturesque garden.

In front of the quiet reflection pool stood a long table covered in fresh flowers and several pictures of a young, smiling blonde. All of the people gathered in front of it sat in silence, all remembering their dear friend.

She sat in the middle of all of her friends and family, who all thought she was gone. Seeing the suffering faces made her want to jump up and yell that she was still there, that she wasn't really dead. But the man that stood directly in front of them all stopped her from doing just that. She sat in between Duo and Hildi, her long red and black hair pulled into a high ponytail and dressed in black, at her own funeral. She stared at Heero's dark brown hair being tousled by a light breeze and wondered how everything had come to this.

Just then Heero turned around and his hardened, dark blue eyes scanned the group gathered before him. He cleared his throat.

"I thank you all for coming today. I would like to start off this memorial by saying that I am sorry."

Relena reached over and grabbed Duo's hand. Duo looked at her and realized that she was staring straight ahead, transfixed by what Heero was saying. He looked ahead and realized that Heero was staring right back into her eyes, when he had delivered that line and had not looked away. He squeezed Relena's hand, reassuring her.

"Back when I first met Relena, I was a soldier with no name, no past, no conscience, and no future. I felt absolutely nothing, no pain, no anger, no joy, no love. In short I was not human. But, she never gave up on me. She stayed by my side and never wavered in her belief that I was a good person. It took a really long time but her efforts finally paid off. I was able to smile, laugh, form friendships, and finally to love. But with all of these wonderful things came the bad. I started feeling regret for the things that I had done during the war. However, instead of talking about my regrets, I drowned them in alcohol. So for this and so much more, I apologize. Relena, if you are listening to me today, gomen. Boku-no sei. Kimi-no-koto wasure-nai. Itsumo suki-dayo."

As the last few lines were spoken tears streamed down Heero's face. As Heero turned and walked away, Duo turned and saw that tears were also streaming down Relena's.

The rest of the service went by in a blur. Relena didn't even realize that it had ended until Duo shook her shoulder and told her it was time to leave. As they made their way out, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She knew she was being watched and by who. She turned her head and glanced up at a second story window. Their eyes locked for a second before he turned away and shut the curtain. She turned back and saw a worried expression on Duo's face. She shook her head and smiled letting him know that everything was fine before getting into the car and letting him shut the door for her. Nothing was said as they drove back to the apartment and changed into their pajamas. They sat on the couch both lost in their own thoughts.

Duo looked over at Relena, who was curled up hugging her legs to her chest her chin resting on knees, seemingly staring at the wall across from them, but not really looking at anything. She was reliving all of the memories that she had, good and bad, with Heero. He could tell by the range of emotions that continuously played across her face. She had not said a word since Heero's eulogy and he had no idea how to get her to open up. Duo sat there staring at her trying to figure it out.

They sat in silence of hours, until suddenly Relena flung herself at Duo and started sobbing. Duo wrapped his arms around her and held on as if she would fall apart if he didn't.

**AN:I am so sorry that this is so short but it is almost 4 in the morning and I really need to get some sleep. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. If you are wondering what Heero said at the end of the eulogy, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait, I don't want to give that away just yet. Please leave a review, good or bad. I do't care as long as you let me know.**

**Fate Lowe**


	10. Heero's Departure

**AN: I would like to thank RedLion2 and Inda for their reviews of my last chapter. I told you guys that I get this update posted soon. Thankfully the story is rolling along quite well now. The next update should be posted by the end of the week. I know that I said that the translation would be in this chapter. Sorry to say that it isn't, should be in the next one. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy.**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 10  
By:Fate Lowe**

* * *

Duo woke to the ring of the phone early the next morning. He cracked his eyes open to see Relena, still asleep on his chest. He carefully, so as not to wake her, reached over and grabbed his phone off the night stand. He looked at the caller id and groaned before opening it.

"What do you want this early in the morning?"  
_"Sorry, but the will reading is done. Could you meet me at the bank so that I can sign over the bank account?"  
_"Yeah, meet you there in say half an hour?"  
"_See you there."_

Duo shut the phone and dropped it onto the bed.

"Who was that?"  
"Oh, good morning. It was Yuy. I have to meet him at the bank. We have to sign paperwork to get your bank account and stuff released to me."  
"Why?"  
"I forgot to tell you but, he's leaving. Everything that you left to him in your will, he's signing over to me. He knows that he doesn't deserve any of it."  
"Oh, ok. Well, you told him half an hour so you should probably get ready and go."  
"Yeah, you gonna be ok while I'm gone?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for last night. I really hadn't cried since coming here and I think that I really needed to."  
"Any time. By the way, what was it that he said, at the end of the eulogy I mean?"

Relena just shook her head and buried her face in his chest again. Duo held her for a moment before tilting her head up and wiping her tears away.

"Sorry, I understand you don't want to talk about it now but, I'm here for you when you do."

Relena smiled a sad smile and thanked Duo once again before he rose to get ready.

* * *

The two former pilots met in front of the bank and headed inside. After finishing all the paperwork there, they walked back out into the parking lot. They walked over to Heero's Harley Davidson Sportster. Heero unlocked one of the saddlebags and got a large manila envelope out, which he handed to Duo.

"What's this?"  
"Inside is the deed and key to the house, the titles for all the vehicles. Everything is in your name. I took care of that for you. Also, I've already got all of my personal necessities out so, the house and everything inside is all yours to do with what you will."  
"So you're leaving now then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, good luck. Take care of yourself."  
"Thanks, Duo."

Heero put on his helmet, got on his bike, and started it up. Right as Duo was turning to walk away, Heero called back to him.

"Oh, but do me one favor."  
"Yeah."  
"Treat her better than I did."

Heero left a very surprised Duo standing in the parking lot, as he drove out of sight.

* * *

When Duo arrived back at the apartment, he called Lena's name before flopping down on the couch. Relena soon joined him.

"What's that?"  
"Paperwork for everything, the house, the vehicles and the bank account."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Heero handed me everything and left."  
"So he's gone now?  
"Gone for good. All he took were his personal items and his Sportster. Everything else, he already transferred into my name."

The apartment as silent for a while, until Duo spoke again.

"So what do you want to do with it all?"  
"Since he's gone, why not gather everybody there this afternoon and split it up. We can have an auction later this week for the other things, then sell the house."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, there are a few things of sentimental value that I want but beyond that it's all stuff that will just remind me of him."  
"Ok, than that's what we'll do."  
"After that, let's go on vacation."  
"Anything you want."

There were a few more moments of silence before Duo broke it once again.

"There is one more thing that I should tell you."  
"What is it, Duo?"  
"He knows."  
"Knows what?"  
"That you are still alive."  
"What!? How!?"

Duo reached over and wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"Don't worry, he's not going to do anything. I don't know how he found out but he knows."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Before he left he said, and I quote, 'Treat her better than I did.'"

They lapsed into silence once more as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

**AN:Thanks for reading, please don't forget to let me know what you think. 'Til next time. Ja.**

**Fate Lowe**


	11. Reunion and Vacation pt 1

**AN:Hey guys, told you I'd be back soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have the next four days off of work so I will probably have at least one more chapter up by Wednesday night. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 11  
By:Fate Lowe**

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered in the living room of Relena's former home. Duo stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here today. First of all, Heero has left. There are reasons behind this but they will be explained in a minute. Before he left, Heero signed everything over to me. Now, I can't take all this stuff. So, It has been decided that if there it will be split up between us all. After we are done getting everything that we want, I will be selling what remains. Now as for the reasons that Heero did this."

Duo took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"The morning before the accident, I learned that Heero had been physically abusing Relena for the past two years."

He paused as there were cries of outrage from the entire group. When they had quieted down, he continued.

"The night before however, he did the unthinkable. While he was drunk, Heero Yuy forced himself on Relena as she yelled at him to stop."

There was seething silence throughout the room.

"As soon as I found this out, I tried to go after him. That is until I realized just how scared Relena had become of Heero. So instead, I kept my mouth shut and planned Relena's escape."  
"What are you saying, Maxwell?" Milliardo screamed.  
"I'm saying that Relena is alive."  
"But the accident and all the proof?" Noin whispered, on the verge of tears.  
"Completely fabricated."  
"Then where is my sister?"  
"She has been staying with me, but you all have seen her."

Duo smiled happily as he saw Relena enter the room.

"'Gomen. Boku-no sei. Kimi-no-koto wasure-nai. Itsumo suki-dayo.' I'm sorry. It's my fault. I will never forget you. I'll always love you. Those were the last words that Heero ever said to me."

Everyone turned around to be greeted by a smiling red head. Duo walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Renee Young, formerly known as Relena Peacecraft-Darlian-Yuy."

The next thing that Relena knew, she was in the strong embrace of her brother, with everyone else gathered around to welcome her back.

The rest of the afternoon went well. They sorted though the entire house and packed away everything to be sold. Afterwards they all had a late dinner at Relena's favorite restaurant.

* * *

One month later, found Relena and Duo on a snow covered mountain in Colorado. They had just arrived at the cozy, little log cabin that would be their home for the next two weeks.

"So, how 'bout we go check it out?" Duo said, jingling the keys.  
"Sounds good."

Duo unlocked the front door and allowed Relena to walk in ahead of him. He shut the door behind him, after putting his and Relena's luggage down. They took of their shoes and looked around. They were in the living room which boasted floor to ceiling plate glass windows on three sides, hardwood floors and a stone fireplace in the other wall. They walked around the fireplace and found a small homey kitchen and dining nook. On the other side of the fireplace they found the bathroom and a flight of stairs. They walked up the stairs to the loft bedroom, which contained a king size sleigh bed covered in a fur blanket, a vanity dresser, and a seating area in the corner. Above the bed was a huge skylight, heated so that the snow melted right off. The bedroom, like the rest of the house was decorated in a rustic fashion, with dark colors and warm fabrics.

"Wow, this is really nice."  
"Yeah. Hey how bout, after we get unpacked, I go get some of the firewood off the front porch and get a fire going while you brew up some tea. We can just relax today. Then, tomorrow we can go explore the area some."  
"Sounds good."

* * *

They woke early the next morning and prepared for their long day outdoors. After a big breakfast, they dressed in thick ski pants, parkas, snow boots, and woolen caps. When they were ready, they set off toward the thick woods. They wanted to go ice skating so they had gotten directions to a secluded grove that held a frozen lake.

Two hours later, they were lost.

"I'm so sorry, Duo. I have no idea how I read those directions wrong." Relena said, nearly in tears.  
"It's fine, we'll just retrace our steps until we get on the right track again."

Duo took hold of Relena's hand and led her back the way they had come. Thirty minutes later, they had finally found the lake. They sat down at the edge of the lake and replaced their boots with ice skates. They stood up and stepped out onto the ice. Relena took off gracefully as Duo stood there watching. Relena stopped and turned towards him.

"What's wrong Duo? Have you never done this before?"  
"Nope, this is my first time."

Relena skated over to him and took hold of both of his hands.

"It's easy. First get your balance on one foot, then step forward and push off. Come on we'll try it slow and easy first."

Duo did as he was told, Relena skating backwards in front of him.

"Ok, now try to push off a little harder this time."

Duo did as told and toppled over backwards, bringing Relena down on top of him.

"Are you ok, Lena?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How 'bout you?"  
"My ass hurts."

They both started laughing until they realized the position they were in. Relena scrambled off of him quickly, blushing like mad.

"Sorry about that."  
"That's ok. I think I'll just sit over there for a while."  
"Oh well than, I'll join you."  
"No that's ok. You go ahead and skate for a while. You look like you enjoy it."  
"I do, I took lessons before the war. It was one of the few things that I enjoyed about that life."

Duo got up and slowly made his way to the edge of the lake to sit down and watch Relena. She skated fluidly, her body spinning and jumping in and out of the shadows cast by the trees, her eyes closed. Duo watched the winter sun shine through her hair and smooth over the planes of her up-turned, smiling face.

They stayed like that until the sun started its slow decent towards the horizon. Relena skated over to Duo and sat down beside him to remove her skates. Then they started the long trek back to the house.

When they arrived they changed and Relena started preparing dinner as Duo built a roaring fire. They ate a dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. They settled on a pile of pillows on the floor in front of the fire with a couple glasses of red wine, before heading off to bed.

**

* * *

****AN:I'm sorry to anybody who ice skates if I got anything wrong. I live in Florida and have done so my whole life. So, I haven't had alot of opprotunities to go ice skating. The message at the end of the eulogy has finally been revealed. Please don't forget to let me know what you think. Anyways, 'til next time. Ja.**

**Fate Lowe**


	12. Vacation pt 2 Birthday and Confession

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's late but here it is. The latest installment of _A Second Chance_. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 12  
By: Fate Lowe**

* * *

"Hey Duo! Can I ask you a weird question?"  
"Yeah, shoot."  
"We've known each other for years but you've never celebrated your birthday. Why is that?"  
"Because, for as long as I can remember, no one ever asked when it is."  
"Oh, well, when is it?"  
"Actually…"

Duo looks at the calendar on the wall.

"In three days."  
"Oh, wow! We'll have to do something."  
"That really isn't necessary."  
"Come on, it's just us out here. It's not like it'll be some huge party, just something simple."  
"If you insist, 'jousan."

* * *

Three days later finds Relena in the kitchen of the small cabin, with an apron tied around her slim waist. Duo peeks around the corner. Relena spins around.

"Out of the kitchen." she says waving a wooden spoon at him.

Duo chuckles and walks closer. He wets a paper towel and wipes flour off of Relena's face.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to do anything?"  
"Actually, there is one thing."

Duo's eyes light up."

"Really, what?"  
"Get out of the kitchen." Relena says, laughing, as she pushes Duo towards the living room.  
"Ok, ok, I get the point."

Laughing, Duo turns around and heads out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a nap." he calls out, heading up the stairs.

An hour later, Duo wakes with a start to the noise of the smoke detectors. He jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. He sees smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Lena, babe, you ok!?"

He rounds the corner and spies Relena standing in the middle of the kitchen, almost in tears. He runs over to her and sees the cake, burnt to a crisp, in the sink. He walks over and opens a window, before walking back over to Relena. He enfolds her in his arms, the whole time trying not to laugh.

"It's ok, babe."  
"But, that was your cake. I wanted it to be perfect. But, while I was cooking dinner, I lost track of time and now look at it."  
"I don't need a cake anyway. You're safe that's all that matters. Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll finish up in here."  
"Ok."

Relena pulled out of the embrace and went upstairs. Duo watched her until she was out of sight. When he heard the shower start, he let out his laughter.

After dinner, Relena insisted on cleaning up, so Duo went outside and sat on the front porch swing. He was just starting to doze off when he felt the swing shift. He opened his eyes and was presented with a store bought brownie with a candle sticking out of it.

"Happy Birthday Duo."

He blew out the candle and they shared the brownie as they watched the sunset.

* * *

The next day they went into a nearby town to get some supplies for the last week of their stay. They were chatting with the cashier when they overheard a group of people.

"What's this about a big storm?" Duo asked the kind old man.  
"Oh, you haven't heard?"  
"No, we don't have any way to find out 'bout anything."  
"Oh, you're the couple that are honeymooning up on the mountain aren't you?"  
"Oh, no-no. Yeah, we're stayin' up there but we aren't a couple, let alone newlyweds."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the way you two act around each other. I just assumed."

Duo looked over at Relena, who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go wait by the door."  
"Ok, 'jousan."

Relena walked off, Duo watching her the whole way. The elderly cashier chuckled.

"What?"  
"You two might not be together, but you love her anyway."

Duo glanced over and smiled softly.

"How could you tell?"  
"The look you're giving her now is a dead giveaway."  
"Yeah, can't help it. She's been my best friend for so long but she'll never see me as anything else."  
"Never say never kid."

With that Duo picked up the bags and left, completely forgetting about the storm that was rolling in.

* * *

The next night, during dinner, the lights went out.

"Oh shit. Sit here while I get a flashlight and find some candles or something."

Duo got up and stumbled through the dark to the cabinets. He grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. He rummaged through drawers and cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the table and set up the tapered candles before lighting them and sitting back down.

"There we go. We'll finish eating then figure out what we're gonna do 'bout the rest of the house."

They started eating again. While eating, Duo stole a glance at Relena across the table and found that he couldn't take his eyes away. He watched the way the candlelight played across the planes of her face and made her eyes shine.

'God she's beautiful. Maybe that guy was right. I know I love her, but how would she react to my feelings?"

Relena looked up and noticed Duo had stopped eating.

"Duo, what's wrong?"  
"Huh, oh nothing." Duo said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
"Oh, ok."

They both continued eating in silence. Relena glanced up this time.

'I wonder why he was staring at me.'

She watched the candlelight cast shadows over his face and shine through his hair.

'He really is handsome. I know I could trust my heart to him, but he'd never want me. I'm damaged goods.'

This time it was Duo who glanced up and locked eyes with Relena. They both quickly looked away and finished dinner.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, they were snowed in, snow covering half the house. The power had not returned and didn't look likely to do so anytime soon.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing that I brought in all the firewood." Duo said.  
"Yeah, but now what?"  
"I guess we wait."

The rest of their vacation was spent indoors. They spent the days reading or just talking about everything and anything that came to mind. The nights they spent on a makeshift bed in front of the fireplace.

It was on one of these nights that Duo finally built up the courage to broach the subject that had been on both their minds.

"Lena, I have something that I really want to tell you, but I'm afraid you may never talk to me again."  
"There's nothing that you could tell me that would cause me to do that Duo. What is it that you want to say?"

Duo swallowed nervously before looking into her eyes.

"Relena, I've fallen in love with you."

Relena was speechless. She looked away, into the fire. Duo saw the firelight reflect off a tear as it fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't mean to make you cry. Just forget I said anything."  
"I can't do that, Duo. I can't forget what you've said."

She looked back at him.

"Please, say it again."  
"What?"

Relena wrapped her arms around Duo and looked up at him.

"Say it again, Duo. Say you love me."

Duo enfolded Relena in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Lena. I always have."  
"I love you too, Duo."

Duo pulled back, surprised. He searched her eyes and found what he wanted. He pulled her back to him and his lips found hers in a tender kiss. He pulled away slightly, leaving his forehead against hers, not wanting to break contact.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"Like I said, I was scared of our reaction. I didn't think it would be like this. You?"  
"I didn't think you could ever love me. I'm damaged now, after my relationship with Heero."  
"The fact that you are strong enough to live through that only makes me love you more."

That night they fell asleep with blissful smiles on their faces, knowing they would never be separated.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. 'Til next time. Ja.**

**Fate Lowe**


	13. Prayers

**

* * *

**

AN: Hello everyone! I know that I said that I'd have this up like last week but alot of crap happened! Gomen nansai! Anyway, now that I've given you a few fluff filled chapters, I thought that I'd add a little drama to make things interesting. The prayer idea is not originally mine. I got it from Fear No Evil written by Lilias as part of the Complicated Arc, which is one of my personal favs. So thank you Lilias for the great idea. I did change it a little so that it wouldn't be blatant plagerisim and so that it would fit this story. Anyways, that's enough for now. I'll let you get on with the story. Enjoy!

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 13  
By: Fate Lowe**

* * *

When the new couple returned, life went on without them telling anybody about them. For almost a year everything was normal. About a week before Duo's birthday, he returned home to find the door kicked in, apartment trashed, and Relena gone. He called her cell phone, which rang in the other room. He hung up and called Une at Preventers HQ.

"Yes, Maxwell, what is it?"  
"She's gone!" he yelled frantically.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I came home and it's trashed. Relena's gone and her cell is here."  
"Take statements from everybody. Get the footage from security and get back here. This is now official Preventer business. I'll gather everybody by the time you get here."

* * *

"_Preventers are looking for this person. If anyone has any information they are asked to contact Preventers Headquarters in the Sanc Kingdom."_

Heero looked at the screen. He jumped out of his desk chair and slammed his hands down on his desk. His boss, who was walking down the hall, peeked in.

"Anything wrong, Lowe?"  
"I've only been gone a year and already he's fucked up." he mumbled before grabbing his jacket and rushing out of his office.  
"Lowe! Where are you going?"  
"I'm taking a vacation!" he yells as he pushed open the door and disappears outside.

* * *

Duo slammed through the doors of the conference room. Everyone turned expectantly.

"Nobody was home when she was taken. It seems like the entire building was empty."

He tossed a disk to Une.

"That's the security feed. I watched it before coming. Wait 'til you see who it looks like."

Une put the disk into the computer which automatically started playing on the large screen on the opposite wall.

_The figure moved through the shadows until it reached the apartment. It stood in front of the door, listening for a second before stepping back and kicking in the door. The hood, which had been pulled low over the assailants face, flew off revealing a wild shock of dark brown hair._

When the man emerged from the apartment, with Relena, they watched him closer. His movements were identical to…

"Heero Yuy!" everyone screamed.  
"But he thinks she's dead. What the hell is going on?" Une said, looking directly at Duo.  
"Well, you see, the thing is, he knew before he left."  
"What!? How!?"  
"I don't know. He seemed calm about it though. I mean hell, it's been a year! Why wait that long?"  
"I don't know and I don't care. We will start searching for him now. This room will be HQ for this mission. Everyone who is not on Preventer payroll will be issued temporary badges and clearance for anything you need. Let's get to work."

Everyone went to work looking for any kind of trail that might lead them to the elusive former Gundam pilot.

* * *

Relena woke up slowly. Her head was spinning and her body felt heavy. As her memory returned, she remembered her predicament. She shot up off the floor as the reinforced steel door slid open.

"So you're awake."

Her captor walked farther into the dark concrete room. Relena stood in the middle of the room stock still. She showed no fear as he stopped in front of her and reached out to touch her cheek.

"You really are quite beautiful. It's no wonder he is so enamored with you."  
"Who are you talking about?" Relena asked, feigning ignorance.

He smirked.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell of course. I knew you'd be the perfect bait for this particular prey. Pity that the bait always dies. Better start saying your prayers now."

He turned to walk away. He was just about to close the door when a dark chuckle made him turn around. Relena stood with her back to him.

"You want to hear my prayers?"

She looked over her shoulder and smirked before turning around and walking towards him.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear nothing. For I am Death's mistress and Shinigami shall laugh when he comes for you."

She stopped right in front of him, threw her head back and started laughing. He left and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it, trembling, as maniacal laughter rang throughout the hallway.

**

* * *

**

AN: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. I am already working on the next chapter although I'm not gonna put a timeframe on it since I seem to be so bad at the whole deadline thing. Anyways, 'til next time. Ja.

**Fate Lowe**


	14. Found

**AN: Hey everyone! I told you this one would be up soon. Yeah! Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 14  
By: Fate Lowe**

* * *

The next day, everyone sat around the table in the conference room.

"Anybody have any luck finding him?"

A unanimous no rang through the room. The intercom on the table buzzed. Une leaned over and pressed the button.

"Une here."  
"Commander, there is a man by the name of Odin Lowe here asking about the Renee Young case."  
"We'll be down in a minute."  
"Yes ma'am."

Une left the room followed by Duo and Milliardo. When they reached the front desk, they stopped in shock. There stood Heero in a black three piece suit, with a white shirt and a tie that matched his eyes. Duo ran at him and punched him across the face, causing Heero to stagger backwards. He looked back at Duo, who had fury written all over his face and hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Heero, you bastard! Where is she!?"

With a bewildered look on his face, Heero straightened back up.

"You think it was me?"  
"Of course we do!"

Une walked over and locked Heero's arms behind him in cuffs.

"We'll talk in the conference room." Une said, as they escorted Yuy into the elevator.

* * *

Relena sat on the floor of her cold cell, barefoot, in the pajama pants and camisole she had been wearing when she was taken. She had not had anything to eat or drink since she was brought to this hell hole. Her captor had not come back since his first visit. She sat there thinking and praying. There were no windows so she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been there.

* * *

"Has the package been sent?"  
"Yes sir. He should be receiving it soon."  
"Good."

* * *

Heero sat tied in a chair, as everyone stared at him.

"I told you. I didn't do it."  
"Then how do you explain this?" Une said, playing the surveillance video.  
"I don't know who that is but if the time stamp is authentic then I was at work. You can call my boss. He was there when I found out."  
"Where do you work?"  
"My card is in my jacket, left breast pocket."

Milliardo reached in and extracted the small piece of cardstock.

"Odin Lowe of Security Specialties on L1?"  
"Correct."  
"I'll call."

Milliardo walked over to a phone on the far wall. After his conversation, Milliardo walked back to the group.

"Alibi confirmed. He's been working there for the past year, never misses a day. He was in the office when the news broke. His boss is still confused. He rushed out yelling about a vacation."  
"Ok, Yuy, you're cleared."

Milliardo walked over and released him from the chair. Heero sat rubbing his wrists.

"So why are you here?" Wufei asked.  
"To help."  
"Don't make me laugh. After what you did to my sister you want to help?"

Heero hung his head.

"So they told you. I have been living with the regret of my actions since the day she left. I'm in AA and am going to therapy. When I realized the lengths she went to, to escape me, it hit me just how bad I had treated her. It made me face facts and turn my life around. I know none of this excuses my actions and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't want to see her. It would just upset her. I just want to atone for what I did by helping find her. Please." Heero begged.  
"I don't know. What do you think Duo?" Milliardo asked the braided Preventer standing in the doorway.

Heero turned to look at his former comrade. They stared at each other for a moment before Duo nodded. Heero released a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"But I want to know one thing first. How did you find out she was alive?"

Heero smirked.

"Security cameras."  
"What?"  
"The security cameras at her office building showed the two of you leaving together and then Une picking up her car later. Then when I saw her in your office, I knew something was up. I didn't immediately recognize her but I had never heard of Renee Young before. It just seemed too coincidental. I just put it all together. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes, thank you. Now let's get to work."  
"First, does anyone have some more comfortable clothes I can borrow?" Heero asked. "I left straight from the office to the shuttle port and came here right after landing."  
"Yeah, man, I'll take you to my place, come on." Duo said.

They got up and left. The car ride was silent the whole way to the apartment. When they got there, Heero took a shower and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He put on the black boots Duo offered and took the dark jean jacket that was handed to him.

"Thanks. I know I don't deserve any of this."  
"Don't mention it."

They got into the car and started driving back.

"So how has she been doing? I noticed a lot of her stuff there. Is she living with you still?"  
"Yeah, she's living with me. It took a lot of tears and even more time but she slowly let go of you. Since then, she's been fine."  
"I see."  
"Look, there's something you should know. We haven't said anything to anybody so don't say anything ok."  
"Understood."  
"Lena and I have been dating for almost a year."

They were silent the rest of the way back. They got back to Preventers HQ and started walking towards the elevator.

"Agent Maxwell."  
"Yes." Duo said turning towards the front desk.  
"A package just arrived for you." the receptionist said reaching behind her to retrieve it.  
"Thank you."

Duo took the package and looked at it as they made their way to the conference room. When they got there, Duo opened it and emptied it out on the table. The picture caught his attention first. It showed Relena, unconscious, lying in the middle of a dark room. He snatched up the disk and put it in the computer. Everyone watched as it played on the screen across from them.

"_Hello, Agent Maxwell. How are you doing? Not very well I suppose."_

Duo seethed as the man with dark brown hair smirked.

"_By now you know that I have your precious Ms. Young. She's fine, I assure you. Although I don't know how long she'll hold out before she expires. If you ever want to see her alive again, you had better figure out where she is fast. I'll be waiting."_

With that the video ended.

"That sounded rather personal."  
"It was. That was one of Relena's former stalkers. His name is Jin Lee. He was always sending things to her office and I caught him lurking outside the office building on a regular basis. He was obsessed. He blames me for her supposed death."  
"Do you have any idea where he is?"  
"Yeah, I recognized the background on the video. It was L2."

Duo picked up the picture and stared at the background.

"Shimatta!"  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
"Maxwell Church. She's in one of the basement storage rooms of the ols church that I grew up in."  
"Really, how can you tell?" Quatre chimed in.

Duo scanned the picture into the computer and it came up on the screen. He walked over and pointed.

"Zoom in on that brick."

Noin did as asked. Everybody watched as the carving came up on screen.

"Shinigami." Trowa deadpanned.  
"He's the only god I believed in back then. I carved it in the wall one day when we were supposed to be bringing stuff up for communion."  
"We'll get a shuttle ready immediately. We'll head there and get her out before he can do anything."  
"No! Heero and I will be the extraction team. Sally will come to take care of the medical end. But, Heero, you will not be seen by her. You got me? As soon as we are out, you will take a separate shuttle back to L1 and stay there."  
"Une, do I have your approval?"  
"Yes. Bring her back to us, Maxwell."

"I will." Duo said with conviction.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it for that one. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time. Ja.**

**Fate Lowe**


	15. Be Happy

**AN: I'm sooo sorry that this was so delayed. I had a bit of writer's block. Then, I got hooked on Twlight. I had never read any of the books until the Saturday bafore the movie came out. But once I did, I just could not put them down. I ended up reading the entire series in a week!! Then I went on to read The Host also written by the amazing Stephanie Meyers. So again, sorry for the delay, but here is the new chapter Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance  
Chapter 15  
By: Fate Lowe**

*****

Relena didn't even have the energy to move a finger. She had been dry heaving for the past couple of hours, due to lack of food and water. She was now curled in a corner. She shook with a chill that was immediately replaced by the heat of her fever. She knew that she didn't have long. She was beginning to lose hope. She looked at the wall and saw the carving. A picture of Duo flashed in her mind and she tried to hold onto it.

"Duo," she said weakly, as everything went black.

*****

The shuttle was silent, the air thick with anger and anticipation. Sally was checking all her medical equipment for the hundredth time. Heero was checking and rechecking his gun and other equipment. Duo was uncharacteristically silent as he paced the length of the aisle. Milliardo had convinced them to let him come along. He sat in the cockpit flying the shuttle towards L2.

The shuttle port they were headed to was, at one point, used by G. It was hidden, so they hoped Mr. Lee hadn't found it.

The journey took about 12 hours but to Duo it seemed to take an eternity.

"Duo, Heero, we should probably rest while we can. We won't do her any good if we're exhausted when we get there."  
"You're right, Sally. I just can't seem to sit still."

Duo plopped down in the nearest seat. He glanced back at Heero, who already looked like he was deep asleep. Sally sat down across the aisle from Duo.

"You know, sometimes I envy that guy."  
"Why?"  
"He has such composure. I know he's worried, yet he can just fall asleep, just like that. It was the same during the Marimiea coup."  
"He might be perfect when it comes to things like this but you are more human. I think that's much more important."  
"Thanks."

With that they both leaned back and tried to relax.

*****

Hours later they were finally there. They set up a base of operations inside the shuttle. Duo and Heero suited up to depart. It was Heero's job to take out anything that would hinder getting to the former President, while Duo went to get her. They set out to retrieve the person most important to them both.

*****

Relena stirred into consciousness at the first tremors of the underground cell. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. Just then her captor opened the door and walked in. For the first time in what seemed like years, she smiled.

"So, I take it you know he's here. I thought he'd come alone but it seems he brought a friend."

Relena focused on feeling the air around her. She looked at the security camera and stared hard. All of a sudden, her eyes widened.

"Heero."

*****

In the control room. Heero Yuy stood staring at the monitor holding Relena's room. When she turned and seemed to stare right into him, he smiled.

"Relena."

*****

Duo traveled the halls in complete silence. He had hardly met any resistance. Those he did meet, he recognized as more of Relena's stalkers, mostly ex-soldiers like himself. His radio cackled to life.

"_Maxwell, she's not alone. He's in the room with her. Be careful."  
_"Gotcha buddy, thanks."

As Duo rounded the last corner, he saw the door was open. He snuck silently down the hallway, pressed against he wall.

"Cut the lights."

Instantly everything went black.

*****

Jin Lee went still as the lights went out. He waited a few minutes to hear anything. He felt for the gun at his side and realized it was missing. Maniacal laughter rang through the room. The lights clicked back on suddenly. Jin Lee was staring down the barrel of his own gun. He looked beyond to see a smiling Relena.

"Told you he'd laugh, didn't I."

Duo smiled hearing this.

"Jin Lee, you knew you could use 'jousan to lure me here. I'm here, what now?"  
"Don't call her 'jousan! That's what you called Relena."  
"So you didn't figure it out."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She is Relena."

Jin's eyes glared at the woman he had been holding prisoner. He noticed the blond roots of her hair. She took out her contacts and sapphire blue orbs stared back at him.

"That's impossible. You're dead. The plane crash."  
"Faked."

Jin Lee broke down. His mind was reeling. He mumbled on and on unintelligently until he passed out. Duo handcuffed him, before rushing to Relena. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her, right before she passed out. Duo reached and tapped his communicator.

"I've got her. Sally, we're on our way. She's unconscious. Yuy, come get Lee and bring him to the shuttle."

*****

Duo sat beside Relena holding the hand without the IV attached to it. Relena hadn't woken up since the brief exchange in the room. Heero was busy locking Jin up in another part of the shuttle and Sally was checking Relena's vitals.

"How is she, Sal?" Duo asked worriedly.  
"She'll be fine. She's dehydrated and malnourished but the IV will take care of it. She'll be weak when she wakes up. She needs as much rest as possible but Relena will recover in a couple of days."

Duo sighed with relief and stood up.

"Watch her for me. I'm gonna go let the others know."  
"Ok."

Duo looked down at Relena one last time before letting go of her hand and walking away. He went to the cockpit first to tell Milliardo before going in search by Heero. He found him, sitting in front of the cage that held the prisoner.

"Hey."  
"Hey. How is she?"  
"She'll be fine. Apparently they didn't give her anything to eat or drink. She sleeping. Sally says that's the best thing for her right now."  
"That's good. Well, he's secured. What are you going to do with him when you get back?"  
"Probably lock him up in the Preventers psych ward."  
"How are you going to pull that off?"  
"He thinks Lena's still alive." Duo said with a devilish smile.

Heero smirked back before growing serious again.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

Heero stood up and turned to leave. Duo caught the sadness in his eyes, as he walked past.

"Hey, Yuy."  
"Yeah." Heero said stopping in his tracks.  
"Since she's still sleeping and probably won't know you're there, would you like to see her for a minute?"  
"But, we agreed I wouldn't see her."  
"No, we agreed the SHE wouldn't see YOU."  
"Thanks Duo."

They walked off towards where Relena was being kept.

*****

Duo walked in first and motioned Heero to follow, once he knew Relena was still sleeping. Duo stood off to the side as Heero approached Relena. Heero sat down next to Relena's bed and stared at her unmoving face. He reached up and took her hand in his before turning to face Duo.

"She's even more beautiful than I remember."  
"That's because she's finally who she wants to be. The hair, the piercings, hell even the tattoo were all her idea."  
"Tattoo!?"  
"Yeah, on her back. Here I gotta picture of it."

Duo handed Heero his cell phone. Heero took it and stared at Relena's wings.

"She said they represented her freedom."  
"I had no idea. I didn't really know her at all did I?"

Heero looked back at Relena. He stood up and bent over. He placed a kiss on her forehead and put her hand back down at her side.

"Good bye, Relena. Be happy."

He straightened back up and headed towards the door, disappearing around the corner.

*****

**AN: Arigato, minna who has reviewed so far. Please let me know what you think of this one. I'm not sure if I should end it here or continue on. Let me know your opinion please! 'Til next time? Ja.**

**Fate Lowe**


End file.
